A wide variety of intracorporeal medical devices have been developed for medical use, for example, intravascular use. In some instances medical devices (e.g., self-expanding stents) are placed in the esophagus for the treatment of esophageal strictures. However, over time a medical device positioned in the esophagus may shift its position away from its initial placement. For example, in some instances a self-expanding stent may migrate away from its preferred treatment position within the esophagus (e.g., due to peristaltic motion), and therefore, may need to be removed and/or repositioned. Hence, in some instances it may be desirable to design medical devices (e.g., self-expanding stents) that maintain a preferred placement within a body lumen (e.g., the esophagus) while also providing a means to remove the medical device from the body lumen (e.g., the esophagus) altogether. Examples are disclosed herein which allow for the anchoring of a medical device via tissue ingrowth, while also providing a means from removing the medical device from a body lumen. These devices are manufactured by any one of a variety of different manufacturing methods and may be used according to any one of a variety of methods.